


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 103

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [3]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 103 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 103 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 103

CASTOR  
Welcome to the Sector.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kugutusev di-Betsis._

ATRIAN WOMAN  
Her hair smells amazing - like rain and young rabbits.

TRANSLATION  
 _Isima hinon aljiden i’ivukuwa - dir ilyuvu nibimil igbuhul._

CASTOR  
Good to see you!

TRANSLATION  
 _Yepretsu!_

GLORIA  
Good to hear you!

TRANSLATION  
 _Yestetsu!_

DRAKE  
I pledge my eyes, my hands, my hearts, to the cause of the Trags.

TRANSLATION  
 _Inusima idi apayadu, agayazu, avayanu, ubwodumi witirgil._

YOUNG ATRIAN GIRL  
Hi, mom! It’s me, Lily! You probably don’t recognize me ‘cause I’m all grown up now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yakson, amis! Bon idi, Lily! Embimar hudu hivuzunu idiyuma isi kar inusalan idi leskas._

CASTOR  
Step away from the human!

TRANSLATION  
 _Vuhub dihyamanen!_


End file.
